Hutere
'' '' Hutere was a Matoran of Fire from a small island in the southern part of the Great Spirit Robot (GSR) who eventually became a Toa, and as he is currently, a Turaga. History Early Life Hutere was a musician who wasn’t expected to amount to much, but eventually was picked up by a band that needed a guitarist, and they became rather successful. Hutere became renowned as a musician on the island after that, and even entertained the residents during Teridax’s reign, attempting to keep up morale. Spherus Magna When Teridax was defeated, Hutere and the residents of the island went to Spherus Magna along with all the other residents of the GSR, and they set up a village near Tesara. They lived peacefully there for a time, and Hutere continued being a musician with the band around Spherus Magna, along with a few other bands, which often collaborated. Eventually he started a charity tour circuit to raise money for the building of New Atero with other Matoran and Agori bands, and it gained great renown. Becoming a Toa As Hutere was finishing his final performance on the tour, he had an argument with the band's keyboardist, and drove off into the desert, headed back to Tesara, when a sandstorm blocked his path, one made by a a dying Toa, who gave Hutere and six other Matoran the power of Toa. Life as a Toa As a Toa, Hutere and his team defeated many threats to the Matoran populous, but most of it is as yet classified, being told by him in a series of stories he dictates to the famous Matoran scribe known as Terlion. Life as a Turaga As a Turaga, Hutere and his allies lead the village through the rest of the war, and are still working towards peace to this day. Abilities and Traits Hutere was generally a genial Matoran, but looked, and often acted towards people who did not know hime well, like a silent and stern Matoran. He wasn’t very skilled in combat until later in his career as a Toa, but had always been inclined towards music. He was never outgoing, but very kind, and had deep respect for life. He tried to keep to himself, so his problems would be out of other's way, and because he never liked social interaction terribly much. As for abilities, he trained in speed and treading quietly with multiple mentors. He eventually became skilled in these areas, but not without a great deal of practice Tools Hutere always had his guitar with him, throughout his career, as it changed in size and shape every time he changed forms. In its Toa form it was also usable as an axe, but Hutere rarely utilized this ability. As a Toa, he also carried a katana, which was powerless, but after extensive and rigorous training, he wielded it with deadly precision. He had also picked up skill in knives, and had multiple hidden about his person. Trivia * Hutere’s design was changed completely four times, the fourth in progress now. * Hutere’s current design (on this page) is partially inspired by ’s Self-MOC. * Hutere is the main Self-Moc of , the others being Jorlin, his G2 Self Moc, and The Archon, a Toa of Ice. Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Turaga